Reboot temporel perturbant chapitre 2
by Shokogun
Summary: Conan vit sa routine et rencontre son double du futur qui veut changer le destin. Pour cela, il a un plan ! Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu, quand l'Organisation maîtrise aussi cette technologie. ( projet abandonné à mon plus grand regret )
1. chapitre 2

Chapitre deux:

Dans la demeure de la famille Kudo, Conan, Haibara et Shinichi (l'alter-ego de Conan venant du futur) s'étaient installés dans le salon afin d'écouter l'histoire du voyageur du temps. Cela promettait d'être instructif et ... étrange. Conan mourrait d'envie de questionner son double, mais ne dit rien. Shinichi commença enfin son récit:

" Pour commencer, la machine que j'utilise a été créée par le professeur Agasa, 20 ans après la date d'aujourd'hui. J'ai l'intention de l'utiliser pour changer le futur. Si je ne le fais pas, un avenir noir vous attend. Je sais déjà quoi faire, pour commencer. J'espère que vous m'apporterez toute l'aide possible.

\- Cet "avenir noir" dont tu parles, demanda Conan, les _Hommes en noir_ y seront pour quelque chose ?

\- Tu dois bien t'en douter, mais je ne dirai rien de plus à propos de votre futur. C'est la première fois qu'un être humain voyage dans le temps, le professeur a insisté pour que j'évite de provoquer un paradoxe temporel, tu sais bien, dans les films se science-fiction les paradoxes peuvent potentiellement détruire l'Univers. Nous ne savons encore rien des effets qu'ils peuvent avoir dans la réalité.

\- Changer le destin provoque déjà un paradoxe temporel, dit Haibara, si tu annules la raison pour laquelle tu est venu à cette époque, tu n'auras pas de raison pour venir ici, et dans ce cas ton voyage sera annulé et les changements que tu auras faits aussi, donc tu reviendrais au point de départ et ainsi de suite. Les voyages dans le temps sont eux-mêmes des paradoxes temporels: si tu crois que tout se passera comme tu le souhaites, tu risques d'être déçu."

La remarque de la scientifique était pertinente et Shinichi avait légèrement blêmi, mais il ne se découragea pas et assura qu'il devait essayer plutôt qu'abandonner son projet. Conan restait sceptique, cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Conan n'eut pas l'impression que Shinichi préparait un plan, il semblait attendre, mais ne voulait pas dire quoi. Conan avait fait venir pour lui leur mère Yukiko Kudo afin qu'elle maquille son fils du futur de manière à ce qu'il ait l'air plus jeune et se fasse passer pour le détective lycéen toujours absent pour son enquête. Ensuite, Shinichi alla retrouver Ran et lui annoncer qu'il s'était réinstallé dans sa maison de Beika pour un certain temps, à la grande joie de la jeune fille, sous l'œil sévère de Conan. Même s'ils étaient la même personne, ce n'était pas une raison pour que son double fasse du charme à Ran ! Les intentions du faux lycéen restaient vague, jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

Shinichi rendait visite à Conan et Ran à l'agence de Kogoro Mouri quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Son père étant trop occupé par la course de chevaux qu'il regardait à la télé, Ran se dévoua à ouvrir. Sonoko surgit dans l'appartement en criant sa joie: "Ran ! Il va revenir, mon oncle a reçue une carte ! Il faut que tu la montres à ton père et ton mari !" C'était très gênant pour Ran que Sonoko désigne Shinichi comme son mari, surtout quand il était présent ! Si elle pouvait se douter qu'il était là en double exemplaire ! Les deux concernés s'était mis à rougir en même temps. Sonoko était venue montrer une copie du message que Kaito Kid avait envoyé au conseiller Jirokichi Suzuki. Comme d'habitude, un petit poème indiquait par énigme le lieux, la date, l'heure et la cible du jeune voleur. Le joyau en question était le "Rosablau", un saphir taillé en forme de rose. Bien sûr, les deux Shinichis comprirent le code, contrairement à Kogoro. "Kaito Kid viendra dans trois jours, à une heure, au musée Suzuki. conclut Conan après avoir expliqué l'énigme.

\- L'inspecteur Nakamori est arrivé à la même conclusion, répondit Sonoko. Alors, vous viendrez ? Mon oncle compte beaucoup sur votre présence.

\- Pas de problème ! s'exclama Shinichi, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce fameux voleur !"

C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, au dernier étage du musée Suzuki, dans la salle où était exposé le Rosablau, les Shinichis, Kogoro et Nakamori étaient réunis pour protéger le bien de Jirokichi. Certains avaient un mauvais pressentiment sur les événements à venir, Nakamori parce que Jirokichi avait refusé l'assistance d'hélicoptères et insisté pour que les policiers soient peu nombreux, et Conan car c'était Shinichi qui avait convaincu le conseiller de faciliter l'entrée de Kaito Kid pour ensuite empêcher sa sortie. L'enthousiasme de son double ne lui disait rien qui vaille. "Une fois que le Kid aura pris le saphir, vous comptez faire comment pour le capturer? demanda Nakamori.

\- J'ai fait installé des pièges dans la salle: le socle est en vérité un interrupteur, une fois que le saphir ne sera plus sur le socle, l'alarme se déclenche et toutes les sorties, portes et fenêtres seront condamnées. Il ne nous restera plus alors qu'à fouiller tout le monde et celui qui aura la pierre sera Kaito Kid.

\- Mais c'est complètement idiot! Il suffit de remplacer le saphir par un poids pour que le piège ne se déclenche pas! cria l'inspecteur.

Pendant ce temps, Conan observait les personnes présentes, en ce demandant quelle apparence Kaito Kid avait empruntée. Sonoko et Ran discutaient, Kogoro regardait l'horloge, Jirokichi et Nakamouri continuaient de discuter. Shinichi s'approcha alors de lui: " Je te propose de te poster sur le toit, c'est souvent par là que Kaito Kid s'échappe. Moi je vais rester ici.

\- Dans ce cas tiens, on pourra rester en contact." Conan tendit à Shinichi un badge de détective qu'il avait emprunté à Haibara en prévision du vol. L'adolescent (en apparence) hésita avant de prendre le badge, ce que Conan ne manqua pas de remarquer. L'enfant se dirigea vers le toit et attendit là que Kaito Kid apparaisse. Finalement, l'heure de l'entrée en scène du Kid arriva. Ne voyant aucune silhouette voler dans sa direction, Conan en déduisit que son pressentiment était le bon, Kaito Kid s'était déjà infiltré dans le musée sous un déguisement. Dans ce cas, Shinichi le verrait avant lui... mais un doute planait: pourquoi Shinichi tenait tant à arrêter Kaito Kid ? Ne devait-il pas changer son futur (ou son présent)? D'ailleurs, s'il venait du futur il devrait se souvenir de cette confrontation avec Kaito Kid, y compris comment le voleur allait s'échapper. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit? S'il voulait éviter un paradoxe en changeant le destin, alors il aurait dû rester chez lui. Pourquoi était-il venu? Conan activa ses lunettes afin de détecter le badge de Shinichi, mais il ne captait pas son signal. Il tenta alors de lui parler avec son propre badge, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Que se passait-t-il ?

Shinichi courrait vers l'étage inférieur, pendant que les autres dormaient dans la salle à cause du gaz que Kaito Kid avait diffusé. Comme il savait à l'avance ce qui allait se produire, Shinichi était sorti juste avant. Sachant que le voleur utiliserait les conduits d'aération pour éviter les gardes et rejoindre une zone éloignée et sans surveillance, Shinichi s'y était dirigé. Là, il avait attendu que le Kid sorte de sa cachette. Seulement, il avait été pris par surprise par un fumigène que Kaito Kid avait lancé et le voleur en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Shinichi avait donc commencé à lui courir après. Arrivé en bas, il vit Kaito Kid, dans son costume habituel, qui l'attendait devant une fenêtre ouverte. Sans doute voulait-il se vanter avant de s'envoler.

"Pour avoir anticipé le gaz et les conduits d'aération, tu est plutôt doué monsieur le détective. J'ai été ravi de faire la connaissance du célèbre lycéen, moi qui croyait les rumeurs sur ta mort.

\- On ne me tue pas si facilement, monsieur le voleur§ ne put s'empêcher de répondre Shinichi. Je te conseille de te rendre, avant que tes crimes ne s'aggravent!

\- Je ne compte pas m'arrêter, tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé la pierre que je recherche. Sur ce, peut-être à une prochaine fois!"répondit le Kid en souriant.

Kaito Kid sauta par la fenêtre et déploya son deltaplane. Alors qu'il s'éloignait tranquillement avec le saphir dans sa poche, une détonation se fit entendre.

Conan, trouvant Shinichi suspect, était descendu à sa recherche. En chemin, il vit Ran, Kogoro et les autres endormis dans la salle d'exposition, une pierre avec une caricature de Kaito Kid remplaçait le Rosablau. Il continua son chemin vers l'étage inférieur sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait: il vit Shinichi sortir un pistolet de sous ses vêtements et tirer vers l'extérieur. Conan s'élança vers la fenêtre et vit Kaito Kid perdre l'équilibre et tomber derrière un bâtiment. Shinichi se précipita alors vers les escaliers, ignorant Conan qui voulait des explications. Ils sortit en courant du musée et se dirigea vers l'endroit où le voleur devait avoir atterri, suivi par le petit détective. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" criait Conan. Shinichi restait muet, préférant se concentrer sur sa mission. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Conan, puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Il se souvenait du temps où il ne pardonnait aucun crime, peu importait la raison. Il se rappelait aussi que Kaito Kid n'était pas un criminel comme les autres, veillant toujours à ce que personne ne soit blessé durant ses vols, servant même d'allié quand un suspect usurpait son nom. Mais la situation était trop grave pour qu'il fasse du sentiment.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle, mais quelque chose n'allait pas: Kaito Kid se remettait de sa chute mais avait été touché à la jambe, il avait donc du mal à se déplacer. Deux autres personnes étaient auprès de lui, un homme et une femme vêtus de noirs. En voyant approcher le duo de détective, ils tirèrent dans leur direction avec des revolvers. "Attention!"cria Shinichi en tirant Conan hors de la ruelle. Une voiture arriva de la rue du côté du voleur, conduit par un vieil homme masqué. "Jeune maître, venez-vite!" Kaito Kid commença à se traîner vers la voiture quand l'homme en noir l'aida à monter dans le véhicule, au grand étonnement du blessé. La voiture s'éloigna ensuite en vitesse. L'homme sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche, prit la main de sa partenaire et appuya sur une touche. Là, sous les yeux impressionnés de Conan, le couple disparut, sans laisser de trace, en s'évaporant.

" Hé, ces deux-là... c'était bien Vermouth et Gin? dit Conan.

\- ... Ouais, c'était eux.

\- ... Ils ont disparu comme par magie, après qu'il ait fait quelque chose avec son portable... Ça ne ressemblerai pas à un voyage dans le temps?

\- ... Ouais" confirma Shinichi.


	2. chapitre 3

Chapitre trois

Des policiers avaient entendus le coup de feu de Shinichi, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé, sauf les victimes du gaz anesthésiant de Kaito Kid dans la salle d'exposition délestée du Rosablau. Les agents tachèrent alors de déclencher l'alarme et de réveiller tout le monde. Quand Conan et Shinichi revinrent les mains vides au musée, chacun fut déçu d'avoir perdu contre Kaito Kid, ou pour Sonoko de ne pas avoir pu le voir. Conan et Shinichi avaient décidé de faire croire à tous que la détonation que les policiers avaient entendu était due au pistolet tireur de cartes de Kaito Kid. Ils ne dirent rien non plus sur les _Hommes en noir_ qui avaient aidé le voleur.

Le lendemain, Conan retourna chez lui, dans la grande maison des Kudo, pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son double. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon, voyant venir l'heure de tout avouer. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu essayais de tuer Kaito Kid ? Et pourquoi l' _Organisation_ le protège ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu' _ils_ pouvaient aussi voyager dans le temps ! commença le petit garçon.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne t'ais rien dit car je ne voulais pas que tu te mêles de ma mission. Et puis, je savais que tu n'approuverais pas mon plan. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer Kaito Kid, je cherchais à l'immobiliser. répondit Shinichi.

\- Pourquoi utiliser une méthode aussi violente pour le capturer ? A-t-il un rapport avec « l'avenir sombre » dont tu parlais à ton arrivée ?

\- … Je penses que le meilleur moyen pour que tu comprennes serait de te montrer directement le futur. Peu importe ce que je te dirais, tu chercheras à t'impliquer davantage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- N'as-tu pas peur de provoquer un paradoxe temporel en me révélant le futur ?

\- Je crois que ces histoires de paradoxe sont le cadet de nos soucis maintenant. Je suis sûr que l' _Organisation_ ne reculera devant aucun risque pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite.

\- Alors dans ce cas, allons tout de suite à ton époque ! "

* * *

" N'oublies pas Shinichi : il faut absolument que tu évites de faire n'importe quoi avec cet appareil ! Imagine ce qui se passerait si tu la cassais, où si tu annulais ta naissance !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je vais faire très attention !

\- Ne rêves pas trop. Peut-être que ça ne fonctionnera pas : je ne me rappelle pas que nous ayons eu la visite de ton alter-ego du futur il y a 20 ans. "

Shinichi ignora la remarque de Haibara et appuya sur la touche « appel ». Il disparut sans laisser de trace. Agasa et Haibara soupirèrent de soulagement quand leur ami réapparut une minute plus tard, mais furent surpris de voir qu'un petit garçon à lunettes accompagnait Shinichi. « Bien sûr, j'aurais dû me douter que tu n'écouterais pas. » dit calmement la scientifique.

Conan était surpris par le décor où ils avaient atterri. C'était ce qui semblait être un laboratoire, probablement sous terre comme l'expliquerait l'absence de fenêtre. Il reconnut le professeur Agasa et son amie Ai Haibara en blouses blanches, malgré les 20 ans d'écart. Agasa avait beaucoup minci au fil du temps, certainement grâce à Haibara qui était maintenant une belle femme. Pendant que Conan les observait, Shinichi ( débarrassé de son maquillage d'ado ) fit un résumé des événements qui s'étaient déroulés lors de son séjour dans le passé. Haibara proposa de se rendre à un endroit plus confortable pour discuter. Elle ouvrit une porte donnant sur un couloir éclairé par des néons au plafond et qui les mena tout droit à ce qui ressemblait à un salon où une femme était assise sur un canapé. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les visiteurs, Conan la reconnu : Ran ! Ou du moins, la Ran du futur. " Shinichi, tu es déjà de retour ?

\- Bien sûr, avec ce portable je peux choisir le moment de mon retour dans le présent.

\- Mais, cet enfant avec toi, ce ne serait pas... toi ?

\- Il s'agit bien de mon double du passé, Conan Edogawa. »

Hein ? Conan avait compris en voyant que cette Ran était plus âgée que Shinichi que l'antidote contre l'APTX 4869 n'avait pas encore été trouvée.

« Oui, nous sommes au courant pour le poison que Gin t'as fait avaler. Tu m'as tout avoué peu de temps après le création de la Rébellion. lui expliqua la jeune femme.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Nous allons tout te raconter, alors installons-nous. "

* * *

" Il faut d'abord que tu saches que le monde est dominé par l' _Organisation._ commença Haibara.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Conan.

\- A ton époque, _ils_ ont déjà infiltré les gouvernements les plus importants, pas seulement ceux du Japon et des Etats-Unis. Il y a quelques années, une éruption volcanique au parc Yellowstone en Amérique a fait des milliers de morts. Ajouté à cela l'annonce d'une prochaine ère glacière et la Troisième guerre mondiale, le monde est plongée dans une période de panique et l'anarchie se répand dans plusieurs pays. raconta Ran.

\- Les agents du FBI ont été obligés de retourner aux Etats-Unis et l' _Organisation_ en a profité pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Heureusement, Jodie et Akai Shûichi ont démissionné afin de pouvoir rester ici continuer la lutte. Avec le commissaire Matsumoto ils ont fondé la Rébellion contre la dictature imposée par les _Hommes en noir_. Nous en faisons tous les quatre partis. dit Shinichi.

\- J'ai pu reproduire une machine à voyager dans le temps à partir des plans que Shinichi a réussi à voler à des Ravens. ajouta Agasa.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette invention ? demanda Conan.

\- Je suis peut-être un génie, mais inventer une telle chose m'est impossible !

\- On ne savait pas encore ce qu' _ils_ avaient l'intention de faire et à quelle époque, mais maintenant c'est clair qu'ils protègent Kaito Kid dans le passé. Cela confirme les soupçons qu'on avait sur lui. dit Shinichi.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué le rapport avec ce voleur !"

Haibara se leva et prit un livre de la bibliothèque. Elle le tendit à Conan, l'invitant à lire l'ouvrage. Il obéit et vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un journal intime commencé il ya 20 ans ( pour Conan ). Son auteur était apparemment un magicien professionnel nommé Toichi Kuroba. Conan se rappelait que sa mère et Vermouth avaient appris à se déguiser auprès de lui. "En enquêtant sur le passé de Vermouth, nous avons découvert qu'avant d'être actrice elle avait été l'assistante de Koichi Kuroba. Avant son mariage, elle s'appelait Sharon Travers et était très proche de ce magicien, au point qu'il lui demande d'être la marraine de son fils, Kaito Kuroba. Nous avons donc poursuivie cette piste et appris que ce Kaito a le même âge que nous et que son père est mort accidentellement. Nous avons fouillée sa maison pendant son absence et avons découvert que Kaito Kuroba était Kaito Kid. C'est là aussi que nous avons trouvé ce journal, il était si bien caché que je doute que Kaito l'ait déjà vu." expliqua Shinichi. Conan feuilleta le journal, et apprit ainsi que Toichi était non seulement le premier Kaito Kid mais aussi qu'il était à la tête de l' _Organisation_ sous le surnom d'Anokata. Il se servait des _Hommes en noir_ pour chercher une étrange pierre nommée "Pandora" sensée donner la vie éternelle lors du passage d'une comète. Quand cette pierre fut enfin trouvée, il la donna à Vermouth. Cela collait avec ce que Jodie disait sur l'apparence inchangée de Vermouth en 20 ans. "Si ce qui est écrit dans ce journal est vrai, alors les chances pour que Kaito Kuroba ait succédé à son père en devenant un nouvel Anokata sont assez fortes." conclut Haibara.

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit la discussion et Ran décrocha. Après avoir changé quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, elle informa le reste du groupe que le chef Matsumoto demandait la présence de Shinichi pour une mission. Celui-ci invita alors Conan à le suivre pour lui faire voir les activités de la Rébellion tout en le prévenant que le reste des rebelles n'était pas au courant pour la machine à voyager dans le temps. Conan devait donc cacher son identité. Ils franchirent tous deux une porte et grimpèrent des escaliers. Conan fut surpris par la porte blindée qui masquait la sortie. Shinichi tapa un code sur le boîtier fixé sur le mur et ils sortirent à la surface. Shinichi en profita pour dire à son double que de plus en plus de gens se faisaient construire des bunkers, pour s'abriter d'une éventuelle guerre nucléaire par exemple. Les temps étaient durs à ce point.

Shinichi mena Conan à sa voiture ( qui était plutôt cabossée ) et les conduisit vers la ville de Tokyo, dans le quartier de Beika qui avait bien trop changé aux goûts de l'enfant : le gentil quartier paisible où il avait toujours vécu était devenu un archétype du quartier mal famée que l'on pouvait voir dans les films, avec ses trafiquants, ses prostituées et ses gangs. Avant de se garer, Shinichi donna à son double une casquette pour cacher son visage, puis ils entrèrent dans un petit immeuble. Shinichi guida Conan vers un appartement au dernier étage. Il frappa à la porte. " Qui est-ce ?" entendirent-ils à travers. " C'est moi, Shinichi !" La porte s'ouvrit et une main tira brusquement la joue du jeune homme. Une fois assuré que son visage n'était pas un masque, la porte s'ouvrit complètement. Conan reconnut tout de suite les trois chefs de la Résistance : Akai Shûichi, Jodie Starling et l'ex-commissaire Matsumoto. Tous les trois étant habillés de sortes à passer inaperçus dans le quartier, ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec des hommes du département de Police ou d'agences gouvernementales. Il remarqua aussi que leur quartier général étaient remplis d'armes diverses et de papiers. " Que fait cet enfant ici ? demanda Matsumoto.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un cousin que mes parents ont envoyé ici. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient garantir sa sécurité en Amérique. mentit Shinichi.

\- Il ne sera pas plus en sûreté ici. répondit séchement Matsumoto. Il n'a pas intérêt à gêner, nous ne sommes pas une garderie.

Akai et Jodie regardaient le petit garçon avec des visages très méfiants. Eux savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, sachant qu'il existait une drogue pouvant potentiellement faire rajeunir un être humain !

\- Bref, nous t'avons fait venir pour que tu participes à un raid. Nous commençons à manquer de munitions.

\- Pas de problème, je dépose le gamin chez Ran et je fonce chez Masumi !" répondit Shinichi.

* * *

Conan et Shinichi sortaient de l'immeuble en parlant:

" En quoi consiste ce raid ?

\- Hé bien là, c'est cambrioler un entrepôt rempli d'armes des Ravens. Il arrive aussi que l'on attaque une banque. On gagne aussi de l'argent avec divers trafics. C'est comme ça que l'on vit maintenant."

Conan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sérieusement ? " Comment pouvez-vous vous réduire à devenir des criminels ? T'es d'accord avec ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais je n'ai pas le choix. L' _Organisation_ sait qui nous sommes, moi et Haibara. Si on est en vie, c'est parce que la Rébellion nous protège, ainsi que nos proches.

\- Cela ne t'oblige pas à travailler pour eux ! Moi qui pensais que ces trois-là ne céderaient jamais au crime !

\- Il n'y a pas qu'eux, pratiquement toutes les personnes que tu connais ont soi été tués par les _Hommes en noir_ , soi sont devenus des rebelles. C'est le cas de Heiji qui souhaite venger la mort de Kazuha par exemple. Nous sommes pratiquement un gang, d'ailleurs c'est comme cela que les médias nous désignent. Toutefois, cette réalité peut encore changer. Je pensais que si j'arrivais à faire arrêter Kaito Kid, la police enquêterait sur lui et découvrirai l' _Organisation_.

\- Tu fais tout cela pour que ton époque n'ait pas besoin des rebelles et que ton entourage puisse mener une vie normale.

\- T'as tout compris. Mais capturer Kaito Kid sera presque impossible s'il est toujours surveillé par _eux_.

\- Laisses-moi t'aider, à nous deux je te promet que l'on trouvera une solution."


	3. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

« Nous sommes un peu en avance. remarqua Conan.

Je voulais être sûr qu'on ait le temps d'agir. » répondit Shinichi.

Les deux détectives avaient revêtus des vêtements sombres et attendaient à côté d'une ruelle qu'ils connaissaient, Conan mâchant consciencieusement un chewing-gum. Quand ils virent Kaito Kid s'écraser à quelques pas de là, ils se firent plus discrets pour assister à la suite. Le voleur blessé à la jambe s'avança à quatre pattes vers la ruelle pour se mettre à l'abri. Puis, d'une main il essaya de freiner le saignement et de l'autre il envoya un message à son complice avec son portable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son arrivée. Au bout de quelques minutes, un homme et une femme, tout deux vêtus de noirs, se matérialisèrent dans la ruelle. Un adolescent et un enfant débarquèrent à leur tour en courant. Conan et Shinichi se tinrent à l'affût de l'assistant qui ne tarda pas à arriver dans une voiture blanche décapotable. Pendant que Gin et Vermouth repoussaient les doubles de Conan et Shinichi, conformément à leurs souvenirs, la voiture s'arrêta. Conan sortit de sa poche un micro-émetteur pour le mettre dans son chewing-gum mâchouillé et s'approcha de la voiture à pas de loup. Tandis que l'attention du conducteur était dirigée vers Kaito Kid et ses mystérieux sauveurs, l'enfant colla le gadget sous la voiture. Conan et Shinichi s'éloignèrent en vitesse et montèrent dans la Beetle jaune qui les attendait deux rues plus loin.

Le professeur Agasa était assez confus lorsque Conan et Shinichi étaient venus le voir plus tôt dans la journée pour lui demander de leur servir de taxi le soir du vol de Kaito Kid. Ils lui avaient expliqué aussi qu'ils venaient du futur et ne resteraient pas longtemps. Avec l'aide de Conan et de ses lunettes-radars, Agasa suivit la voiture blanche à bonne distance. Celle-ci s'arrêta à un hôpital. Kaito Kid avait retiré sa veste, son monocle, son chapeau haut-de-forme et sa cravate rouge pour se faire plus discret et son assistant le conduisait vers les urgences. Satisfaits d'avoir localisé l'hôpital où le Kid se ferait soigner, Conan et Shinichi disparurent brusquement après avoir rappelé à un Agasa surpris de ne parler de cette filature à personne, y compris les Conan et Shinichi de ce temps.

Revenus au moment qu'ils avaient quittés pour visiter le futur, le lendemain de la fuite de Kaito Kid, Conan et Shinichi demandèrent à leur mère de les déguiser. Il pouvait y avoir des _Hommes en noir_ surveillant le voleur. Conan fut obligé porter une robe rose et une perruque afin d'avoir l'apparence d'une petite fille pour la simple raison « qu'il était tellement mignon comme ça ! » selon Yukiko Kudo. Shinichi s'en sortait avec des lunettes et une fausse barbe. Ils se rendirent enfin à l'hôpital et demandèrent à l'accueil la chambre de Kaito Kuroba en se faisant passer pour sa famille. Finalement, les deux voyageurs du temps frappèrent à la porte de la chambre du célèbre voleur.

Kaito était assis sur son lit d'hôpital, sa jambe bandée lui faisait moins souffrir mais il ne pourrait pas se déplacer sans béquilles pendant un moment. Il ne pensait pas recevoir la visite d'un inconnu et d'une gamine qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais en les regardant bien, Kaito leur trouvait un air familier. « Nous devons parler, Kaito Kid ! » dit le barbu. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ? Les visiteurs retirèrent leurs déguisements, se révélant être Conan, le petit détective qu'il connaissait bien et … Shinichi ? Mais il paraissait plus âgé que dans ses souvenirs. Le petit garçon le visa avec sa montre. « Ne bouges pas ! Au moindre geste, je t'endors et la police pourra te cueillir, sauf si tu réponds à nos questions. » Il n'avait donc pas le choix. « Comment m'avez-vous trouvé? demanda-t-il.

Dis-nous d'abord pourquoi l' _Organisation_ t'as aidé hier soir. dit Conan.

L' _Organisation_? Vous parlez de ces gens qui vous ont tirés dessus ? Je ne les connaît pas.

N'essaies pas de nous mener en bateau ! Nous savons que ton père était le premier Kaito Kid et leur chef de son vivant ! continua Shinichi.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! protesta Kaito, mon père n'a rien à voir avec eux !

Et pourtant, nous avons pour preuve ce cahier. » lui répondit Shinichi en lui tendant le journal de Toichi Kuroba.

Kaito lut le journal, mais il avait toujours du mal à y croire. Il n'avait jamais connu cette marraine, Sharon Travers. Du point de vue de Conan et Shinichi, il était évident que le lycéen ne savait rien, ou presque. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais ils lui racontèrent toute l'histoire : le portable à voyager dans le temps, la quasi victoire de l' _Organisation_ dans le futur... Kaito eut du mal à y croire, mais cela expliquait l'apparition de Gin et Vermouth à ses côtés comme par magie. Le magicien décida de les aider en racontant à son tour ce qu'il savait : la découverte du secret de son père, sa mort planifiée par une organisation louche qui cherchait Pandora, son souhait de détruire la pierre. Ce meurtre était étrange, pourquoi supprimer le leader de leur groupe ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. La réflexion des trois garçons fut interrompue par la matérialisation d'une femme blonde qu'ils connaissaient bien : Chris Vineyard, ou Vermouth. Shinichi réagit vite en sortant son revolver et le dirigea vers elle, mais Vermouth leva ses mains en souriant. Dans l'une d'elles, on pouvait voir un téléphone portable dont elle avait dû se servir pour apparaître dans la chambre. « Hello Cool Guy. Je suis venue sans arme alors si possible, ranges la tienne. C'est malpoli de pointer ce genre de chose sur une dame. dit Vermouth en regardant calmement Shinichi.

Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Conan.

Je me suis dit que je vous devais quelques explications sur ce fameux journal qui vous rends si confus.

Comment sais-tu que nous avons le journal de Toichi Kuroba ? fit Shinichi, surpris.

C'est moi qui l'ai écrite et l'ai cachée chez mon filleul. Ainsi, j'étais sûre et certaine que je te rencontrerais ici et maintenant avec Kaito Kid. Tu ne pouvais le rencontrer que dans le passé car à notre époque, Kaito Kuroba est porté disparu. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais accompagnée par ton double du passé, dit-elle en regardant Conan, mais ça m'arrange aussi.

Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, après avoir fait passer mon père pour le boss d'une organisation criminelle ? demanda Kaito, d'un ton colérique.

Vous proposer mon aide pour effacer vos ennuis d'un seul coup. Si l' _Organisation_ est aussi puissante dans le futur, c'est en partie grâce au voyage dans le temps. Imaginez que vous parveniez à empêcher cette technologie d'exister : l' _Organisation_ ne pourra pas gagner au loto et en bourse autant de fois qu'il lui plaira, elle ne pourra pas envoyer des agents s'infiltrer dans le FBI, la CIA, le gouvernement et d'autres groupes importants des années à l'avance... elle sera bien moins puissante.

Où est votre intérêt à nous aider ? Il pourrait s'agir d'un piège ! »

La question de Conan était pertinente, mais la réponse de Vermouth ne l'était pas vraiment : « Disons que je suis allée voir mon futur et que je n'ai pas été satisfaite par ce que j'ai vu.

Pourquoi ne changez-vous pas votre futur vous-même ? rétorqua Kaito.

Je n'aime pas prendre de risque, voilà tout. »

Cette réplique n'avait rien pour être rassurant. Conan, Kaito et Shinichi réfléchissaient aux paroles de l'actrice américaine. Un piège était possible, mais impossible d'être sûr. Les deux Shinichis se souvenaient qu'elle n'était pas si loyale envers les _Hommes en noir_. Ils prirent le risque de lui faire confiance.

Vermouth les conduisit tous les trois à une année futuriste, sans préciser laquelle. Ils avaient atterri dans un appartement luxueux de Tokyo. Vermouth alla chercher une boîte à pharmacie dans la salle de bain, puis sortit de cette boîte une bouteille et du coton. Il s'agissait d'une pommade qui permit à Kaito de retrouver l'usage de sa jambe (« Une invention pratique, mais coûteuse ! »). « Pour commencer, la machine a été créée par Jules Lambert :

docteur français au service de l' _Organisation_ , il n'est pas particulièrement talentueux. Le jour où il nous a présenté son invention, nous l'avons tout de suite soupçonné d'avoir volé la découverte de quelqu'un d'autre, mais nous n'avons jamais pu en savoir plus. Vous allez entrer dans son laboratoire et détruire son prototype et les données de son ordinateur qui contient les recherches sur le déplacement temporel. Évidemment, ce labo bénéficie d'un système de sécurité et est étroitement surveillé. Je vais vous dire quoi faire... »

Ce devait être une soirée ordinaire pour ces deux individus en noir, dont le quotidien consistait à monter la garde de nuit dans le laboratoire dirigée par Jules Lambert, un jeune scientifique qui devait faire quelque chose d'important pour que la sécurité ait été renforcée. Malheureusement pour « figurant A » et « figurant B », alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire, leur attention fut attirée par une superbe jeune femme blonde qui leur faisait signe. Ils avaient reconnue l'ancienne actrice américaine et savaient qu'elle était la favorite d'Anokata, mais alors qu'ils suivaient Vermouth, ils se firent piquer au niveau du cou et s'endormirent brusquement. Kaito et Shinichi, équipés avec les affaires des deux hommes, entrèrent dans le bâtiment, sous l'apparence de « A » et « B ». De son côté, Conan était caché dans une camionnette avec un ordinateur portable et un casque. Sur l'écran, il pouvait suivre ce qui se passait dans le labo grâce à Vermouth qui avait piraté les caméras. Kaito et Shinichi portaient des minuscules émetteurs-récepteurs attachés à leurs cols, ainsi ils pouvaient ainsi recevoir des instructions de leur complice. Les deux intrus se séparèrent selon le plan.

Kaito trouva le docteur Lambert en train de boire un café avec ses collègues, en discutant autour d'une machine à café. Il n'eut aucun mal à se mêler au groupe et à bavarder en souriant avec eux avant leur départ : « Bonsoir, le travail n'a pas été trop dur ?

Nous avançons, même si ce n'est pas facile. répondit le docteur Lambert, de bonne humeur.

Il paraît que vous avez fait une découverte épatante, on ne parle plus que de vous docteur !

Oui je sais, mon génie va nous permettre de devenir infiniment plus puissants. dit Jules Lambert, de manière très arrogante.

Vos travaux doivent avoir une importance capitale, pourriez-vous satisfaire ma curiosité et m'en dire plus ? S'il vous plaît ! fit Kaito d'un air intéressé.

Je le ferai avec plaisir, mais cela me prendrait un moment pour expliquer mon travail au commun des mortels, or mon temps est trop précieux pour que je m'écarte de mon projet si grandiose ! »

Le voleur déguisé trouvait ce vantard insupportable, mais il s'efforça de garder son poker face. Après le départ des scientifiques, il récupéra le gobelet en plastique de Lambert et fila aux toilettes. Avec un morceau de ruban adhésif, il préleva une empreinte digitale du docteur. « Bien joué Kaito, le félicita Conan, maintenant je vais te guider vers le coffre-fort où se trouve la machine. Suis le couloir vers ta droite et entre dans l'ascenseur. Tu iras ensuite vers le second sous-sol. » Kaito suivit les instructions de Conan. Au second sous-sol, il parcourut quelques embranchements et arriva devant le fameux coffre. Celui-ci ne s'ouvrait qu'avec un système d'identification biométrique. Le voleur apposa l'empreinte de Jules Lambert et le coffre s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, un téléphone portable. Kaito reconnut l'appareil comme le fameux prototype et le saisit. « Attention, il y a un garde qui se dirige par ici ! » l'avertit Conan. Kaito mit le portable dans sa poche et chercha un endroit où se cacher, mais en vain ! L'homme en noir se montra : « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas monter la garde au premier étage ?

Je me suis perdu. » improvisa le voleur, en pensant à son poker face.

A ce moment, Kaito et le Raven entendirent dans leurs oreillettes « Un intrus a été repérés dans la salle des serveurs et a tué un garde ! Méfiez-vous car il a pris l'apparence de l'un d'entre vous, arrêtez-le et trouvez ses complices s'il y en a ! ». Sentant que sa couverture était fichue, Kaito lança une bombe fumigène et disparut vite dans les couloirs. Dans la camionnette, Conan se frottait les cheveux sous la frustration en voyant ce qui se passait sur son écran. Le plan ne se déroulait pas aussi facilement que l'avait promis Vermouth. D'ailleurs que faisait-elle ? S'était-elle enfuie en les laissant se débrouiller ?

Au même moment, Shinichi était parvenu à la salle des serveurs, au premier sous-sol. Il inséra la clé USB que Vermouth leur avait donnée et qui contenait un virus. Ainsi de son côté, Conan put s'infiltrer dans le système informatique du laboratoire et tâcha de trouver les données en rapport avec le voyage dans le temps et de les supprimer. Malheureusement, Shinichi avait été repéré par un garde connaissant le Raven dont il avait pris l'apparence ! L'homme en noir avait vite découvert la supercherie et donné l'alerte ! Shinichi sortit son pistolet et tua le garde avant de s'enfuir.

Kaito Kid était monté dans l'ascenseur, son seul moyen de retourner au rez-de-chaussée, mais quelqu'un l'avait appelé avant lui à l'étage juste au-dessus. Conan le rassura en lui disant que c'était Shinichi. Ces paroles se confirmèrent lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le détective. Shinichi rejoignit donc Kaito, qui lui demanda s'il avait effectivement tué un ennemi dans la salle des serveurs : « Je n'avais pas le choix, si je n'avais pas tiré, il l'aurait fait ! J'ai pu installer la clé, c'est ce qui compte !

Et toi Kaito, tu as pu détruire le portable ? dit Conan en faisant changer le sujet de la conversation.

Je vais le faire, attends ! » s'exclama Kaito.

Le voleur sortit de sa poche la petite machine et le laissa tomber à terre, puis le piétina. « Conan, as-tu fini d'effacer les données ? demanda Shinichi.

Non, j'ai encore besoin de temps ! ».

Soudain, les deux intrus entendirent un message alarmant dans leurs oreillettes de « Ravens ». Ils ouvrirent la trappe de secours, grimpèrent sur le toit de la cabine et attendirent. Comme prévu, quelques hommes de main de l' _Organisation_ encerclaient les portes de l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée, près à tirer dès qu'elles s'ouvriraient. Ils furent reçus par la dernière bombe anesthésiante de Kaito, qui fonça ensuite vers la sortie du laboratoire suivi de Shinichi qui repoussait les Ravens avec son arme. Des renforts s'ajoutaient aux ennemis alors que le rebelle n'avait plus de munition. « Kaito ! », le voleur se retourna et vit son complice s'interposer entre lui et une balle de revolver. Shinichi la reçut au ventre et s'écroula. Kaito le traîna vers la sortie en tirant à son tour vers les Ravens, mais son pistolet à cartes était moins efficace contre de vraies armes. Conan assistait impuissant à la scène via les caméras, et se désolait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider ses amis. Cependant, il était à deux doigts d'effacer toute trace des recherches sur la machine à voyager dans le temps. Kaito était enfin arrivé à la porte d'entrée du labo, mais sa joie fut de courtes durée lorsqu'il s'aperçut trop tard qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir ! En tant que voleur reconnu il aurait dû savoir que l'entrée principale serait scellée dès que leur intrusion serait découverte ! Il était à présent encerclé par les _hommes en noir_ tout semblait perdu pour lui : il n'avait plus de cartes, ni de gadget pour se défendre. Le canon d'un revolver se rapprocha de lui et une détonation se fit entendre. Puis, tout devint blanc.

Les Detectives Boys jouaient dans un parc, profitant de leurs vacances d'été, mais Conan et Haibara n'avaient pas vraiment le cœur à s'amuser. Conan demanda à Haibara de s'éloigner des enfants pour discuter : « J'ai fait à l'instant un étrange rêve, je voyageais dans le temps avec un autre moi-même adulte. On le rencontrait aujourd'hui et il disait vouloir changer le destin. chuchota Conan.

J'ai fait un rêve semblable, ton double se faisait passer pour le Shinichi de 17 ans auprès de Ran, il t'avait emmené vers le futur et l' _Organisation_ pouvait aussi changer d'époque. » lui chuchota Haibara à son tour.

Pourtant je ne vois pas cette personne, dit Conan en regardant en direction de l'arbre d'où l'observait Shinichi dans son rêve. Je crois que j'avais réussi ce que je voulais faire pour changer le futur.

Peut-être que c'est bien le cas, que le futur a changé et que ce Shinichi n'a plus besoin de venir ici. Nous nous souvenons de tout car on savait que le voyage dans le temps était possible, les autres n'auront rien remarqué. dit Haibara en désignant Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko.

Je suis quand même inquiet : si ce n'est pas un rêve mais un souvenir, le fait que nous ayons toujours cette taille prouve que l' _Organisation_ existe encore. Si tu savais à quoi ressemblait le futur, comment être sûr que tout est arrangé ?

Tu verras ça le moment venu. » Répondit Haibara.


	4. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Conan lisait un roman policier dans le salon des Mouri tandis que les vacances d'été ne semblaient pas vouloir se terminer. Des jours avaient passé depuis son aventure temporelle et son quotidien était revenue. Une discussion avec Kaito Kid lors de sa tentative de s'emparer du saphir « Rosablau » avait confirmé que le voleur se nommait vraiment Kaito Kuroba et qu'ils avaient voyagé dans le temps. Malgré les changements que Conan pouvait observer dans son destin, comme le plan modifié de Kaito pour voler le saphir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour son alter-ego : 20 ans dans le futur, il révélerait son identité à Ran et à son entourage, se ferait à nouveau appeler Shinichi Kudo et lutterait encore contre l'Organisation. Le problème avec le changement de temporalité était que Conan n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Shinichi allait bien, si l'Organisation avait véritablement perdu en puissance, si la Troisième Guerre mondiale et les autres catastrophes dont il avait pris connaissance dans le futur avaient encore eu lieu. Le futur pouvait avoir bien changé, en bien comme en mal. De toute manière, voyager dans l'espace-temps n'était plus possible.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans son livre, le petit détective entendit un bruit juste derrière lui, comme quelque chose qui tombait au sol. Il regarda derrière le canapé et vit une enveloppe qui n'était pas là auparavant. Intrigué, il la ramassa et l'examina : l'enveloppe était grande et devait contenir plusieurs pages et un petit objet. Il n'y avait ni adresse, ni timbre. Conan l'ouvrit et trouva une trentaine de feuilles de papier et un téléphone portable qu'il reconnut au premier coup d'œil : Shinichi se servait de ce portable pour changer d'époque ! Conan comprit alors comment ce courrier était parvenu jusqu'à lui le portable devait avoir été programmé à l'avance pour arriver là et à ce moment, emportant avec lui les pages et l'enveloppe qui étaient en contact avec lui. Le détective reconnut sur les pages sa propres écriture l'expéditeur devait être Shinichi, son double du futur. Conan commença sa lecture.

« Cher Conan, je m'excuse d'interrompre la vie ordinaire que tu devais avoir retrouvée mais hélas, notre collaboration n'est pas terminée. Il y a tant de choses que tu dois savoir. Pour commencer, au moment où Kaito et moi allions nous faire tuer par les Hommes en noirs, je me suis retrouvé chez moi, sans blessure, avec Ran. Tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis longtemps, la prise de contrôle du Japon par l'Organisation et la Rébellion m'apparaissaient comme un rêve, et c'était pareil pour Ran qui avait remarqué que j'avais vieilli de 10 ans et que nous portions tous deux des alliances. De plus, en regardant dehors, nous avons vu le quartier de Beika tel qu'il était dans nos souvenirs 20 ans plus tôt. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé dans une de mes poches le portable qui m'a permis de te rencontrer. Comme on ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette machine était encore en ma possession, moi et Ran sommes allé voir le professeur Agasa et Haibara.

D'après leurs théories, nous sommes réapparus dans une autre réalité où les voyages dans le temps n'ont jamais eu lieu. Sans la machine, l'Organisation n'a pas pu aussi bien étendre son influence et a cessé d'exister après l'arrestation de son patron par le FBI. Haibara a été capable de fabriquer un antidote à l'apotoxine 4869, ce qui expliquait mon nouvel aspect. Dans ce présent, non seulement moi et Ran sommes mariés, mais un groupe est apparu pour reconstruire le pays : White Dove. Ils ont formé un nouveau gouvernement, ont fait reconstruire des bâtiments, rassemblés des survivants de la guerre et du tsunami, envoyés des secours à l'étranger pour aider ceux dans le besoin... ils sont indispensables en cette époque de crise. Beaucoup d'organisme travaillent pour eux comme la police et des entreprises, par exemple : le centre de recherches de Haibara et Mitsuhiko. Il semble que seuls ceux qui savaient le voyage dans le temps possible se souviennent de l'autre réalité. Ça m'inquiétait car Gin et Vermouth sont dans ce cas, mais personne ne sait où ils se trouvent depuis que l'Organisation a été démantelé. Il se peut aussi qu'ils aient aussi leur machine à voyager dans le temps, comme moi. D'après le professeur Agasa, il est impossible de supprimer son existence car sans elle, le changement de temporalité ne pourrait avoir lieu, donc pour éviter un paradoxe temporel, les portables n'ont pas disparu. Tu dois commencer à comprendre pourquoi je te demande de l'aide. N'ayant aucune piste pour retrouver les derniers Hommes en noir, je me suis penché vers une autre affaire : des enfants ont mystérieusement disparu et la police pense qu'il s'agit d'enlèvements. Cette histoire est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, tu le constateras dans mon rapport d'enquête que j'ai caché chez moi. Ci-dessous les instructions pour te servir du portable et les coordonnées vers le futur auprès d'une aide de confiance ».

Les pages suivantes constituaient un mode d'emploi du téléphone. Son fonctionnement n'était pas aussi simple que Conan le pensait : il fallait saisir sur l'écran un date, une heure et un lieu précis. Le portable n'avait pas besoin d'être rechargé et pouvait transporter jusqu'à 6 personnes maximum. Conan s'équipa de tous les gadgets qu'il avait à disposition chaussures fortifiantes, montre anesthésiante, mini haut-parleur, micro-émetteurs... ensuite entra les données fournies par Shinichi sur l'écran du portable et appuya sur la touche « appel ». Sa vue se troubla pendant une seconde et il perdit l'équilibre. La pièce où il se trouvait s'était changé en un instant. Conan reconnut le salon du professeur Agasa, même si certains meubles avaient été remplacés par des plus neufs et modernes. En regardant autour de lui, Conan vit la Haibara du futur, assise sur un canapé, un magazine sur les genoux. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs et semblait moyennement étonnée de voir un gamin de 7 ans apparaître chez elle. « Bonjour Conan, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Heu... bonjour Haibara. J'ai reçu le portable de Shinichi avec une lettre disant qu'il avait besoin de mon aide pour une enquête. répondit Conan.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Alors qu'il était très pris par cette affaire, il a disparu sans laisser de traces la police le recherche depuis deux semaines sans résultat. »

Conan fut surpris, mais il se remit vite. « Tu n'as pas l'air très choqué par cette nouvelle. dit Haibara.

Hé bien, je me doutais que Shinichi était injoignable car il n'est pas venu me chercher directement comme la dernière fois. s'expliqua le détective. Je me posais aussi des questions sur le rapport d'enquête qu'il a mentionné dans sa lettre il m'arrive de prendre des notes lors d'une affaire, mais jamais rien de détaillé.

Ce n'est pas étrange, Shinichi est un détective privé : il a des dossiers sur les affaires qu'on lui a confié. précisa la scientifique.

\- Ce qui me paraît étrange, c'est qu'il ait caché celui d'une affaire en cours : non seulement il l'a laissé derrière lui avant de s'évaporer mais il ne veut pas que n'importe qui le trouve ! Il se pourrait qu'il ait laissé ce dossier pour me faciliter la tâche. Si ma théorie est juste, alors Shinichi savait qu'il courrait un danger ! Il faut que je le trouve ! »

Sur ces mots, Conan et Haibara se rendirent à la maison d'à côté et sonnèrent à la porte. Une fois la situation résumée à Ran, Conan se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. « Tu crois pouvoir trouver quelque chose ? La police est déjà venue et a fouillée toute la maison en vain. dit Ran.

Shinichi parlait d'enlèvements d'enfants dans son message, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? dit le détective en ignorant la remarque de la jeune femme.

Ces enfants étaient des orphelins âgés de 10 à 16 ans qui traînaient tard le soir dans les rues. Le premier cas remonte à il y a trois mois environ. répondit Haibara en observant le garçon dont l'attention était fixée sur un livre de la bibliothèque. C'était un livre de cuisine.

\- Est-ce que ce livre est à toi Ran-neechan ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça, je suis ta future femme ! Je m'en servais avant, mais je connais déjà toutes les recettes par cœur. Je me demande ce qu'il faisait là, j'ai mes propres livres à l'étage. »

Conan ouvrit le livre et tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une pochette en plastique contenant un CD-ROM. « Tu reconnais cette objet, Ran ?

\- Non, je suis sûre de n'avoir rien laissé dans ce livre. Plus personne ne se sert de CD de nos jours, les films et autres sont vendus dans des clés USB.

\- C'est donc le dossier que Shinichi a laissé ! ».

Conan alla vers l'ordinateur sur le bureau et fut heureux de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle assez vieux pour être doté d'un lecteur de disque. Quand il y mit le CD-ROM et une fenêtre apparut sur l'écran, il vit que le rapport de Shinichi était protégé par un mot de passe. « Rassures-moi, Kudo t'as donné son mot de passe ? demanda Haibara.

\- Non, il n'a rien écrit à ce propos.

Le détective appuya sur « entrée » en espérant que l'indication du mot de passe pourrait l'aider. Après tout, lui et l'auteur du rapport étaient la même personne. L'indice était : « Le nom du fils de mon petit frère ». « Je vous croyais fils unique. » dit la scientifique en souriant.

Conan souriait sans faire attention à son commentaire. Personne d'autre que lui pouvait déduire la bonne réponse. Il tapa sur le clavier le nom demandé : Kaito Kuroba et le dossier s'ouvrit. « Comment a-tu trouvé ? fit Haibara.

\- Quand on était petits, un homme étrange s'est présenté comme ton petit frère et nous a donnée un jeu de piste à résoudre. se rappela Ran.

\- C'était Kaito Kid, enfin le premier. expliqua Conan. Son surnom lui a été donné par mon père qui a mal lu le numéro 1412. C'est pour ça qu'il a dit qu'il était mon petit frère.

\- Et tu sais qui est son fils ?

\- Kudo l'avait découvert dans l'ancienne réalité. » se souvint Haibara.

Conan se pencha devant l'écran, impatient de découvrir les secrets de son alter-ego. Tous les détails sur les disparitions étaient reportées dans un journal, les noms, les âges, les dates... Shinichi exploraient les rues à la recherches d'un indice. Grâce à un témoin qui voulait rester anonyme, Shinichi a pu remonter une piste jusqu'au commissaire Matsumoto. N'ayant pas de preuves solides de sa culpabilité, le détective s'est faufilé dans la maison du policier et a placé un micro pour espionner le suspect. Une conversation téléphonique entre Matsumoto et un certain Lambert, qui enlève des enfants pour un projet inconnu, lui a permis d'apprendre que l'Organisation existait encore et se servait de White Dove comme couverture ! Le micro a ensuite été découvert et détruit, ce qui signifiait qu'Ils sauraient qu'une personne les épiaient. C'est à partir de cet événement que Shinichi prit ses précautions pour cacher ses activités de White Dove.

Le rapport s'arrêtait là. Conan et les deux jeunes femmes étaient pétrifiés par l'idée qu'ils n'en avaient pas finis avec l'Organisation, en particulier Haibara :

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... ça ne peut pas continuer !

\- Et pourtant, si Shinichi a caché ce dossier c'était pour éviter que la police, qui est infiltrée par l'un d'eux, ne mette la main dessus. résonna le petit garçon.

\- Que peut-on faire ? On ne sait toujours pas où il peut être ! Si ça se trouve, il a été aussi enlevé et subit des choses terribles ! se lamenta Ran.

\- S'il n'est pas déjà mort. répondit Haibara.

\- Nous devons trouver Jules Lambert, je me souviens qu'il avait construit la machine à voyager dans le temps pour l'Organisation. dit Conan.

\- Quoi ? Tu dois plaisanter ! s'écria la scientifique. Cet homme est un abruti !

\- Comment le sais-tu Haibara ?

\- C'est mon assistant dans le centre de recherches où je travaille. Tu penses découvrir des informations là-bas ?

\- J'en suis certain, alors s'il te plaît emmènes-moi à ton labo ! demanda Conan.

\- Moi aussi ! s'écria Ran.

\- Non Ran, c'est trop dangereux !

\- Je refuse de rester assise à attendre alors que je pourrais te perdre une seconde fois !

Voyant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec la femme de son double, Conan soupira tandis que Haibara arborait son sourire narquois.

* * *

Le lendemain, Haibara se rendait à son travail accompagnée de Ran et Conan. Elle était préoccupée par sa situation. Elle n'avait pas pris le remède de l'apotoxine 4869 car elle voulait vivre en tant qu'Ai Haibara auprès de ses amis Agasa et les Detectives Boys. Persuadée qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir une vie paisible, elle ne pouvait croire que son assistant serait en vérité son ennemi ! A présent, la scientifique devait guider le petit couple dans les locaux du centre de recherches dans le but de poursuivre la l'enquête dans le bureau de Jules Lambert. Haibara savait que les chances de retrouver Kudo vivant étaient très réduites, cependant la présence de Conan et Ran, les tourtereaux les plus optimistes qu'elle connaissait, lui donnait de l'espoir. Par prudence, Ran avait attachés ses cheveux en chignon et portait des lunettes et un tailleur, ce qui la faisait beaucoup ressembler à sa mère. Conan quant à lui portait une casquette. L'idée était que Ran fasse semblant d'être une biologiste visitant les laboratoires de Haibara avant de postuler, et que Conan joue son fils. Les Hommes en noir devait ignorer que Shinichi Kudo et Conan Edogawa étaient un seul individu.

Le trio marchait dans les couloirs du centre sans problème, les invités regardant les chercheurs en blouses blanches circuler sans les remarquer, concentrés sur leur projets. « Au fait Haibara, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme expériences ici ? demanda Ran.

\- Avec mon équipe, je nous avons réussi à synthétiser un prototype de sang artificiel que nous avons surnommé Bombay. Il devrait être compatible avec tous les groupes sanguins, ce qui aideraient pas mal en cas de transfusion dans les hôpitaux. Vous êtes bien placés pour savoir à quel point ce serait utile.

\- Cela pourrait sauver des milliers de vies ! dit Conan, impressionné.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là : Bombay doit encore être testé si on veut s'assurer qu'il est efficace et si on peut l'améliorer. »

Haibara s'arrêta devant une porte vitrée qu'elle ouvrit avec une carte magnétique. A l'intérieur l'attendait quelqu'un. « Haibara-san, j'ai besoin de ton avis pour... tiens ? » Conan ne le reconnut pas tout de suite mais c'était bien lui, Mitsuhiko. En 20 ans, il avait bien grandi et devait mesurer facilement 1m80, mais il parlait encore de manière excessivement polie. « Mitsuhiko, je te présente mon ancienne camarade d'université, Akemi Enomoto et son fils, Nobuo. improvisa Haibara.

\- Bonjour, je pensais postuler ici et Haibara a accepté de me faire visiter. poursuivit Ran.

Mitsuhiko regardait regardait la « mère » et l'enfant en ayant l'air confus. Il avait reconnu Ran, mais ne savait pas pourquoi elle jouait cette comédie. Et ce petit garçon qui fuyait son regard lui était familier.

\- Enchanté, mon nom est Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, je suis un chercheur en biologie dans ce laboratoire. Je comprends que vous soyez intéressée par cet endroit, mais pourquoi avoir emmené votre fils ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants.

\- Heu... je n'ai personne pour le garder et il a insisté pour venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est très sage et ne vous dérangera pas. »

L'ancien Detective Boy les toisait encore bizarrement, il avait de sérieux doutes.

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? lui demanda Haibara.

\- Oui, c'est au sujet des volontaires pour tester Bombay : on n'en a pas du tout malgré la récompense qu'on a proposée.

\- Je vais voir ça avec le directeur, mais d'abord je dois parler à Jules. Il est dans son bureau au quatrième étage ?

\- Non, il est occupé avec les rats car l'un d'eux a fait une réaction de rejet au prototype.

\- J'aurais besoin de toi ensuite alors suis-moi. Pendant ce temps, Akemi, attends-moi ici, je reviens vite !

En partant avec Mitsuhiko, Haibara mit discrètement sa carte dans la main de Ran. Une fois les deux scientifiques éloignés, Conan et Ran se rendirent au quatrième étage, direction le bureau de Jules Lambert.


	5. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Conan et Ran trouvèrent sans grande difficulté le bureau de Jules Lambert, mais dont la porte était fermée à clé. S'assurant que personne ne la surprendrait, Ran donna un grand coup de pied à l'obstacle qui ne résista pas. La porte défoncée, le duo entra dans la pièce la plus étrange qu'ils aient vu : les murs étaient remplis de photos de Jules Lambert souriant. On pouvait le voir dans pleins de situation différentes scènes : remise de diplômes, parties de golf, repas dans des restaurants, pauses devant des monuments ou près d'une célébrité (celles-là étaient truquées). Il y avait même un calendrier avec des rugbymens dont les têtes étaient remplacées par celle de Lambert. Conan était vraiment mal à l'aise en le voyant, ce type vouait un véritable culte à lui-même ! Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, Haibara ne pouvait retenir son assistant longtemps, ils ne pouvaient savoir quand viendrait-il ici. Sur le bureau étaient posés un ordinateur portable et des papiers. Pendant que Ran lisait les papiers, Conan alluma l'ordinateur. Après de longues minutes, Ran rompit le silence : « Conan, regarde ce que je viens de trouver. » Conan examina la feuille que son amie lui tendait « On dirait que Lambert a fait livrer du matériel médical à l'hôpital central de Haido.

Mais il a fermé il y a des lustres ! Pourquoi envoyer des médicaments à cet endroit ?

Je n'en sais rien, mais on ne devrait pas traîner ici, partons ! »

Conan et Ran quittèrent la salle et revinrent sur leurs pas. Ils retrouvèrent Haibara sur le chemin, en train de discuter avec Lambert et Mitsuhiko. « Haibara, je dois partir pour,... une urgence familiale. improvisa Ran.

D'accord, tu m'appeleras. » lui répondit la scientifique.

Ran marcha vite vers la sortie en tenant Conan par la main. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle ralentit. « Et maintenant, que fait-on Conan?

Il faudrait jeter un œil à cet hôpital, mais on ne peut pas foncer à l'aveuglette. On ne sait pas encore ce que l'Organisation fait là-bas.

Shinichi et les enfants disparus y sont ?

C'est possible. »

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le petit détective et son amie d'enfance se sentirent suivis. Ils accélérèrent le pas. Ceux de l'inconnu se rapprochèrent. Ran commença à courir, mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller à fond car Conan aurait du mal à la suivre avec sa petite taille. Alors qu'elle envisageait la possibilité de le prendre dans ses bras avant de courir aussi vite que possible, une voiture noire s'arrêta devant eux. Des hommes armés en sortirent. Ils portaient des costumes, des chapeaux, des lunettes noires et les menaçaient avec des revolvers. « Randez-vous ! » dit l'un des Ravens. En voyant s'approcher deux hommes avec des menottes, Conan et Ran se rapprochèrent, chacun s'inquiétant pour l'autre. Les hommes en noirs les séparèrent et les menottèrent les mains derrière le dos. Impuissants, ils se laissèrent embarquer dans la voiture.

Conan et Ran furent emmenés dans un immeuble désaffecté, au milieu des ruines d'une ville détruite par le tsunami depuis longtemps. Cette ville fantôme était pour l'Organisation l'endroit idéal pour dissimuler certaines choses. Enfermés dans une pièce au dernier étage, Conan se sentait frustré. Non seulement il n'avait pu éviter à Ran de se mettre en danger, mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans ses gadgets qu'on lui avit pris. D'ailleurs, comment ces hommes en noir pouvaient-ils avoir trouvés tous ses gadgets ? Ses chaussures, ses lunettes,... ils lui avaient tout pris. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Conan, lui dit Ran. Tu trouveras une solution, comme toujours. Dès que j'aurais les mains détachées, je leur donnerais une leçon avec mon karaté et on pourra s'enfuir. » On ne pouvait douter qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle était déjà monstrueusement forte à l'époque de Conan, elle devait avoir beaucoup progressé dans le futur. Un bruit se fit entendre, celui de la serrure de la porte. Conan reconnut la personne qui était entré : Gin. Le détective tressaillit, sachant qu'ils avaient affaire à un ennemi redoutable, un tueur de sang-froid. Gin referma la porte derrière lui et avec un sourire carnassier dit : « Intéressant, après le détective fouineur, je me retrouve avec sa femme et un second Shinichi Kudo ! ». Conan ouvrit des yeux apeurés. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? « Je me souviens des voyages dans le temps. Tout allait bien mais d'un seul coup, tout a changé. Tu nies y être pour quelque chose ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! répondit Conan en reprenant de l'assurance.

C'est pourtant grâce à l'un des portables qu'on a trouvé sur toi que tu es ici, « Conan ».

Comment... ?

Ton double t'a envoyé sa machine pour que tu l'aides. Vous savez donc ce que Shinichi a découvert.

Qu'avez-vous fait à Shinichi ? cria Ran, furieuse.

Il va bien, pour l'instant. Comme il ne peut pas parler maintenant, vous pourriez l'aider en me disant où il a cachée notre amie.

De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Conan, en priant pour qu'il ne réponde pas Shiho Miyano.

De Vermouth. »

Le silence se fit soudainement, les prisonniers eurent un regard rempli de stupeur. Ils étaient tout simplement bouche-bée. Ran rompit ce silence :

Vermouth,... c'est Sharon Vineyard qui était dans l'Organisation et qui a disparu ?

Que vient-elle faire là-dedans ? fit l'autre captif.

Je compte sur vous pour me le dire. »

Sur ces mots, Gin décocha un violent coup de pied au visage de Conan. Il continua de le frapper. « Arrêtez, cria Ran, on ne sait rien sur Vermouth !

Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-moi tous ce que vous avez découbert ! » lui répondit le tortionnaire.

Voyant que Ran ne semblait pas vouloir parler, il sortit un revolver de sa poche et tira sur son épaule gauche. L'impact la fit basculer au sol sous le regard horrifié de Conan. Gin le laissa pour relever la jeune femme par les cheveux et lui colla le canon de son arme sur la tempe. « Ne faites pas ça ! cria Conan. Shinichi nous a seulement laissé un dossier sur les enfants enlevés par l'Organisation ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre, je vous le jure ! ». Gin resta immobile, semblant hésiter. Il savait que Conan avait des sentiments amoureux très forts envers Ran, si menacer de la tuer ne le faisait pas avouer, peut-être que Shinichi ne lui avait pas tout dit. A ce moment une vibration de portable se fit entendre. Gin regarda qui essayait de le contacter et laissa son visage exprimer l'étonnement une seconde. Il sortit de la salle en promettant à ses proies de reprendre l'interrogatoire à son retour.

Conan, tu vas bien ?

Oui, je n'ai rien de cassé, la douleur va passer. Mais toi tu t'es fait tirer dessus !

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne sens presque rien !

Ran commença alors à s'agiter bizarrement, tirant sur ses menottes. Non seulement cela faisait saigner ses poignets, mais sa blessure laissait plus de sang s'écouler à cause de ses mouvements. Conan ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire et lui dit de se calmer, mais Ran ne l'écoutait pas, se concentrait sur ses liens, comme s'il lui était possible de les briser par la force. Son ami s'affolait de la voir agraver sa blessure et s'épuiser inutilement. Soudain, un petit « clic » résonna : un maillon venait de se casser. Sous les yeux incrédules de Conan, Ran Kudo, karatéka de 37 ans, venait de briser à mains nues la châine de ses menottes ! Celle-ci reprit doucement son souffle. « Comment... ?

Grâce à un entraînement en montagne avec Kyogoku-san et Sera-chan. » expliqua Ran.

Après une courte pause, elle serra dans ses poings la chaîne des menottes de Conan et le libéra à son tour. Ce fut ensuite le tour de la porte de leur cellule qui subit un coup de pied destructeur. Ils étaient libres ! Enfin presque. Les évadés remarquèrent sous les débris de bois un Raven inconscient qui devait sûrement garder la porte avant de se faire assommer. Conan le fouilla et lui prit son revolver, par sécurité.

Et maintenant, on s'enfuie ? demanda Ran. Ils ont peut-être entendu du bruit.

Explorons un peu cet endroit. répondit Conan. On ne peut pas leur laisser la machine, et on pourrait en apprendre plus sur eux.

Ils avancèrent doucement dans les couloirs, sans savoir où aller exactement. Après avoir marché un peu au hasard, ils virent un homme en noir monter la garde devant une pièce fermée. Avant que Conan ne puisse l'arrêter, Ran avait couru vers le Raven et lui avait fait une prise de karaté en profitant de l'effet de surprise. Conan lui dit de ne pas se forcer et déchira la chemise du garde pour en faire des bandages rudimentaires. Une fois que l'épaule de Ran cessa de saigner, Conan prit l'arme du Raven et tira sur la serrure de la mystérieuse pièce. A l'intérieur, ils virent un corps allongé sur le sol, les mains menottées derrière le dos, comme eux auparavant. En s'approchant, ils reconnurent Shinichi. Il était couvert de bleus et saignait du nez. Pendant que Ran tachait de le réveiller en le secouant légèrement et en l'appelant d'une voix larmoyante, Conan se servit de son flingue pour libérer les mains de son double.

Quand Shinichi revint à lui, Ran le prit dans ses bras en pleurant : « Shinichi... j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! ». Le rescapé était ébahi et ne pouvait dire un seul mot. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et Conan devina ce qui allait se passer. C'était gênant pour lui d'assister à une scène de baiser, de plus il se voyait embrasser son premier amour : impossible de contôler son rougissement dans cette situation ! Quand Shinichi s'écarta de son épouse, il vit enfin son autre sauveur et le salua en frottant ses cheveux, tout en sachant que Conan n'aimait pas ça. A la fin des retrouvailles, Conan donna à son alter-ego un pistolet et des balles et la petite équipe reprit leur évasion. La première étape consisterait à récupérer leurs affaires saisis par les hommes en noir, en particulier le machine à voyager dans le temps. Cependant, les chances de réussites restaient faibles. Shinichi eut alors une idée qui n'inspirait pas Conan : capturer un Raven. Ran y arriva sans problème. Le groupe se cacha dans une pièce vide et Shinichi utilisa la veste du criminel pour l'attacher. La scène qui suivit sera pour Conan l'une des plus surréalistes auxquelles il aura assisté.

Alors que le Raven attaché (appelons-le « C ») clamait à Shinichi qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de lui, qu'il se tairait et qu'ils se feraient tous capturer, Ran lui donna un redoutable coup de poing au visage. « C » se tut, mais garda son assurance. Shinichi le menaça alors en mettant le canon de son arme dans la bouche du pauvre « C » et en disant de sa voix la plus intimidante « Je vais te poser quelques questions simples si tu ne réponds pas de manière satisfaisante, je vais devoir te tuer et chercher un autre sous-fifre à interroger. Pouvons-nous commencer ? ». Conan n'en revenait pas, Ran de son côté ne disait rien, comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire ! « C » leur fournit des informations sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient il leur parla aussi de la salle où étaient entreposées les objets saisis sur les prisonniers que Gin devait examiner. Apparemment, il avait reçus des instructions et ne devait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Une fois l'interrogatoire finie, « C » fut assommé.

Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir le faire ? Vous ne pourrez pas tenir éternellement face à eux. demanda le petit détective.

Nous pourrons nous défendre, je m'en fais bien plus pour toi : tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup tout seul ! lui répondit Ran.

Ça ne sert à rien de discuter des heures, on n'a pas de meilleur plan, alors allons-y !

Gin observait l'appareil permettant de voyager dans le temps, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'utiliser lui-même, c'était Vermouth qui l'avait emmené dans le passé pour une mission. Ce portable n'était pas le seul objet qui éveillait son intérêt, les gadgets trouvés sur le gamin étaient impressionnants malgré leurs 20 ans. Assis devant la table où étaient posés les affaires de Conan et Ran, ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable, Gin ne se doutait pas qu'il était observé par un détective miniature caché derrière la grille d'un conduit d'aération. Il aurait fallu qu'il se retourne et regarde vers le plafond. Conan sauta de sa cachette et dirigea son pistolet vers Gin en disant « Pas un geste ou je tire ! ». Gin s'immobilisa. Conan lui ordonna ensuite de s'écarter de la table et de se mettre contre le mur du fond, les mains sur la tête. Gin lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil, mais il n'était pas stressé, ni même surpris, ce qui frustrait l'enfant. Et si ça ne se passait pas comme prévu ? A présent les deux ennemis ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. « Tu attends quelqu'un petit ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux longs avec un sourire narquois.

Vous ne pourrez plus faire le malin longtemps. lui répondit Conan.

Tu crois que tes amis pourrons arriver jusqu'ici ? Le bâtiment grouille d'hommes au service de l'Organisation. »

De leur côté, Ran et Shinichi avançaient à pas de loup dans les couloirs, direction la salle que Conan devait avoir rejoint. Conan était passé par les conduites d'air pour plusieurs raisons : avoir l'effet de surprise sur Gin et le neutraliser avant l'arrivée de ses amis, et aussi éviter les Ravens qui circulaient dans l'immeuble. Les Kudo étant adultes, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que se faufiler sous le nez des gardes. Bien que Shinichi avait toute confiance en lui-même, Ran se faisait beaucoup de souci et voulait le rejoindre au plus vite. Si Conan venait à mourir, son mari disparaîtrait aussi.

A un embranchement, ils tombèrent sur un Raven qui n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme avant de recevoir le pied de Ran au visage. Shinichi en vit un autre à l'autre bout du couloir et lui tira dessus sans hésitation, mais il avait déjà donné l'alerte via son oreillette. La progression du couple fut alors ralentie par des vagues d'ennemis cherchant à les tuer, mais leur ténacité ainsi que le karaté de Ran associé au talent de tireur de Shinichi leur permit d'atteindre leur but malgré la difficulté. Voyant qu'ils étaient encerclés, Ran fit un signe de tête à son mari en direction de la porte avant de se tourner vers les criminels armés. Shinichi comprit qu'elle avait l'intention de s'occuper d'eux seule pour les retarder, entra dans la pièce et la ferma derrière lui.

Conan, tu l'as eu ?

Oui, il ne bougera pas. répondit son double sans se retourner, tout en faisant un sourire victorieux sans quitter Gin des yeux.

Celui-ci arrêta de faire le malin, à présent qu'ils étaient deux, il aurait bien plus de mal à s'en sortir. « Je vais prendre la relève, toi récupère tes affaires ! » dit Shinichi. Conan baissa son arme et une fois que son ami reprit la surveillance de leur cible, il prit sur la table tous ses gadgets qui lui avaient bien manqués. Il trouva aussi trois téléphones portables : celui de Ran, le sien et celui dont il se servait pour appeler la Ran de son époque sous son vrai nom. Gin devait avoir sur lui celui qui manquait. Conan continua de fouiller la pièce et trouva dans une armoire une corde. Shinichi comprit son intention.

A genoux, les mains derrière le dos !

Ne croyez pas pouvoir vous en sortir aussi facilement.

Conan attacha les mains de Gin. Ensuite, Shinichi le releva de force et maintint la canon de son arme sur la tempe de leur désormais otage. Ils sortirent ensuite dans le couloir, en montrant bien aux hommes présents que leur supérieur était capturé, ce qui rassura Ran qui commençait à perdre ses forces. La suite fut une promenade de santé, personne ne voulant risquer la vie de Gin. Celui-ci fut traîné de force vers le garage de l'immeuble, là où les attendait une Porsche 356A qu'ils connaissaient bien. Shinichi trouva la clé de contact dans une poche de l'otage et la petite équipe s'enfuit en voiture. Pendant que Shinichi les éloignait de la ville fantôme, Ran utilisa son mouchoir pour baillonner Gin.

Nous devons trouver un abri. dit-elle.

Ce ne sera pas simple, ils dirigent White Dove, alors nous ne pourrons pas demander de l'aide à la police, nous devrons nous cacher de tous, comme avant le Changement. dit Shinichi.

Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de rébellion pour nous aider. répondit Ran.

Je sais où on pourrait aller. dit Conan.


	6. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

De retour aux vacances d'été de Conan, Shinichi se détendit sur le fauteuil du salon familial. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il s'installait ici à cause de l'Organisation. Cette fois il était accompagné par sa femme, Ran et Gin, son ennemi. Celui-ci avait été ligoté avec du ruban adhésif dans le grenier. Ran avait beau être aimable avec lui, l'installer le plus confortablement possible et l'aider à manger Gin gardait son air renfrogné et ne lui adressait pas la parole, ce qui la peinait. Shinichi n'aimait pas que Ran traite Gin comme un invité. Conan de son côté était heureux de voir que dans 20 ans, Ran resterait aussi généreuse que la lycéenne avec qui il habitait.

Conan réfléchissait. Les ronflements de « Tonton Kogoro » étaient une plaie mais il aurait pu ne plus jamais l'entendre. Les hommes en noir les avaient vite découverts lui et la Ran-du-futur. A présent, il commençait à avoir des doutes sur une personne en particulier. Bien sûr, en tant que détective, il ne pouvait accuser quelqu'un sans preuve. Il s'endormit après avoir trouvé quoi faire.

Le lendemain, à 16 heures, les Detective Boys se réunirent pour jouer avec des figurines Kamen Yaiba et passer la nuit ensemble. Toutefois, contrairement à d'habitude, ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Mitsuhiko et seuls les garçons étaient présents. Conan leur avait suggéré de se retrouver « entre mecs ». En vérité, le petit détective ne voulait pas que Haibara soit présente, même si sa capacité à sentir la présence des membres de l'Organisation lui serait utile.

Rends-toi Doctor Patate, ou je devrais t'amener jusqu'à la justice par la peau des fesses !

Jamais ! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de supprimer toutes les vaches de la planète !

Je dois aller aux toilettes, ne m'attendez pas ! dit Conan en sortant de la chambre.

Les parents de Mitsuhiko étaient tous les deux professeurs à l'université. Lorsque ses amis étaient arrivés chez lui, il les avaient prévenus de ne pas entrer dans leur bureau, au bout du couloir du premier étage, car il n'en avait pas le droit non plus. Conan y entra sans hésiter pour examiner les affaires de Monsieur et Madame Tsuburaya. Alors qu'il commençait à douter de trouver quoique soit d'intéressant, le détective rétréci sortit du fond d'un tiroir une lettre du gouvernement. Son contenu était inattendu : cette famille recevait une aide financière pour élever leurs deux enfants qui ont été adoptés. Alors que Conan lisait cette lettre, la grande sœur de Mitsuhiko, Asami, entra brusquement dans la pièce, prenant le gamin fouineur sur le fait.

Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! dit-elle en s'avançant vers l'enfant.

Son attitude changea en reconnaissant ce qu'il tenait. Conan s'en aperçut et lui demanda, de son ton enfantin :

Vous êtes adoptés, toi et Mitsuhiko ?

Oui, mais il ne le sait pas, il était trop petit pour s'en souvenir. On a décidé d'attendre qu'il soit plus grand pour lui dire.

C'est rare que des frères et sœurs soient accueillis dans une même famille. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez ensemble ?

Nos parents biologiques ont cherché des gens qui nous prendraient tous les deux, puis ils nous ont abandonnés.

Pourquoi ?

Je n'ai jamais su. De toute façon, je préfère largement cette famille : ils sont un peu coincés, mais sympas. Nos anciens parents étaient beaucoup trop distants, c'était toujours moi qui m'occupait de Mitsuhiko. Tu ne diras à personne ce que je t'ai raconté ? Y compris mon frère ?

Je le promets. Au fait, comment s'appellent vos parents biologiques ?

La femme s'appelle Misato, le mari Naoki, et leur nom de famille est Uehara.

Le lendemain, Conan voulait absolument aller chez Shinichi pour lui parler, mais il ne put y aller que l'après-midi, Ran (celle du présent) ayant insisté pour qu'il la suive faire du shopping avec Sonoko. Quand il visita enfin son ami, il lui dit :

Il faut que je te parle, c'est très important.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mitsuhiko est probablement dans l'Organisation du futur.

Shinichi ne pouvait le croire.

Tu plaisantes ! Je le connais depuis des années, c'est impossible qu'il soit un ennemi.

Le commissaire Matsumoto était un leader pour les rebelles, pourtant depuis qu'on a changé de ligne d'univers il est de « leur » côté. Ce n'est pas impossible que des alliés deviennent nos ennemis.

Je sais, mais là tu parles de Mitsuhiko ! Il a toujours été respectueux des règles, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il est avec « eux » ?

Le détective rétréci fit une pause, s'apprêtant à expliquer son raisonnement.

Plusieurs choses. D'abord, Ran et moi avons été capturés par les hommes de Gin dès notre sortie du centre de recherches de Haibara. Ensuite, Gin s'est emparé de nos téléphones et de mes gadgets. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'en tant que Conan Edogawa, je suis ton alter-ego du passé.

Je vois où tu veux en venir : tu penses que Gin a reçu des informations de quelqu'un qui vous a vus au labo, qui connaît ta véritable identité et qui a pu lui décrire tes gadgets. Or, le seul qui correspond à ce portrait est Mitsuhiko.

Hier soir j'étais chez lui pour trouver des indices. J'ai pensé à Haibara et sa sœur : elles étaient dans l'Organisation parce que leurs parents l'étaient avant elles. Je me suis dit que la même chose a pu arriver à Mitsuhiko et Asami.

Ça se tient... et as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

Peut-être, j'espère que tu pourras me renseigner. Connais-tu certains noms des membres de l'Organisation de cette époque ? Est-ce que les noms de Naoki et Misato Uehara te parlent ?

Shinichi se figea une seconde. Cette réaction pouvait être perçue comme un « oui ». L'adulte se reprit et demanda :

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir avec Mitsuhiko ?

Ce sont ses parents biologiques.

Cette fois, les yeux de Shinichi s'étaient agrandis sous la stupeur. Conan lui demanda :

Ils sont des membres haut placés ?

Pire que ça : Naoki Uehara est Anokata, celui qui dirige l'Organisation actuelle. Il a été capturé par des agents de la CIA. Je sais qu'il a été enfermé aux États-Unis et qu'il a évité la peine de mort en négociant des informations sur la pègre. Il est décédé, ou plutôt le sera, lorsque sa prison sera détruite par un tremblement de terre.

Conan ne sut que dire, l'implication de leur ami était bien plus importante qu'il ne le pensait.

Cette discussion importante fut interrompue par Ran, descendue du grenier en paniquant.

Gin a disparu ! Il a réussi à se détacher et s'est échappé !

Shinichi et Conan se précipitèrent vers le grenier et constatèrent l'absence de leur prisonnier. Des morceaux de scotch étaient par terre, la fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit était ouverte et on pouvait voir du tissus noué autour de sa poignée. Les détectives remarquèrent aussi que l'armoire dans laquelle Yukiko Kudo conservait ses costumes favoris en souvenir de sa carrière d'actrice vide. Shinichi grimpa sur le toit et confirma que Gin, après s'être débarrassé de ses liens (peut-être avec ses dents), avait pris les vêtements pour les attacher les uns aux autres formant une corde. Sur le toit, il l'avait fixé à la fenêtre puis était descendu le long du mur en utilisant ses capacités d'assassins pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Conan réalisa en premier que la situation était critique. Il descendit l'escalier aussi vite que possible et fonça vers la porte d'entrée, suivi par Shinichi et Ran. En courant vers la maison d'à côté, il constata qu'une voiture noire était garée devant et que la porte menant vers le professeur Agasa et Haibara restait ouverte. Arrivé à l'intérieur, le sang de Conan ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit un homme armé vêtu de noir dans le salon. L'inconnu regardait un corps allongé sur le sol. Le garçon activa ses chaussures fortifiantes, fit sortir un ballon de foot de sa ceinture et shoota de toutes ses forces. Le projectile atteint l'intrus en pleine tête et l'assomma. Un moment de silence passa pendant laquelle Conan reprit son calme, rejoint par le couple Kudo. Haibara et le professeur s'avançaient vers lui, sains et saufs.

Merci d'être venu si vite ! J'ai vraiment eu peur quand ces types sont entrés en force pour nous menacer avec des flingues. Heureusement qu' Ai a pu en endormir un avec la nouvelle montre que j'ai faite.

Kudo, tu nous dois des explications ! Comment l'Organisation a su où je me cachais ? Et comment savais-tu ce qui se passait ?

On avait réussi à capturer le Gin du futur, mais il s'est enfui. Il a dû rejoindre son double du passé et lui parler de nous. Si Mitsuhiko-du-futur lui a parlé de son amie métisse en avance sur les autres enfants et aimant les sciences, il a pu faire le lien avec Sherry et l'APTX-4869 qui m'a fait rapetisser.

Conan s'arrêta, ressentant un étrange malaise. Un regard vers Shinichi lui fit comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas ? Les tueurs vêtus de noir étaient toujours à terre, ils étaient tous en sécurité : lui, son double, Haibara et le professeur. Il avait déjà eu cette sensation, alors que caché dans le véhicule de Vermouth, il assistait à la destruction des recherches de Jules Lambert sur le voyage dans le temps. Il y avait eu un flash lumineux alors que le Changement s'opérait. Là, il n'y avait pas de flash mais leur mémoire venait peut-être d'être modifiée. Conan fut saisi d'un horrible pressentiment.

Kudo ? Tu vas bien ?

Il ne répondit pas à Haibara et sans prévenir, se mit à courir vers l'extérieur, sans ralentir, espérant se tromper. Sa destination n'était pas si éloignée, mais Conan pensait qu'il était trop lent, qu'il devait rentrer au plus vite ! Il fit enfin une pause, se sentant exténué, et reprit son souffle, pour le perdre à nouveau en levant la tête ! L'agence qui lui servait de maison temporaire était en flamme ! Des pompiers faisaient de leur mieux pour éteindre le désastre et écarter les curieux.

Les autres avaient couru après Conan en comprenant ce qui le tracassait. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'enfant en prise avec les pompiers, car ils ne voulaient évidemment pas le laisser approcher de l'incendie, Shinichi saisit le col de la veste du gamin et le tira à l'écart de la foule malgré ses protestations. A force de se débattre, Conan parvint à se libérer, mais son alter-ego le retint par les épaules.

Lâches-moi ! Je dois y aller, Ran et son père doivent être dans l'appartement !

C'est trop tard, tu ne peux rien faire.

Je ne veux pas rester là à attendre, elle est peut-être blessée !

Shinichi le secoua soudainement.

JE TE DIS QUE C'EST TROP TARD !

Conan cessa de bouger, choqué par l'attitude de son aîné. Haibara et le professeur les avaient rejoints, mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé, comme lors de cette mission que nous avait donnée Vermouth. Dans cet univers, j'ai vécu cette scène aussi. Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu sais très bien qu'elle est morte. La preuve : son double du futur a disparu !

Non !

Si tu veux une autre preuve, regarde ma main : je n'ai plus d'alliance ! « Ils » l'ont tuée, ainsi que Kogoro, et ont camouflée la scène de crime en y mettant le feu ! « Ils » ont annulé notre mariage et toutes les années que j'avais passées avec elle !

NON !

Conan se laissa tomber sur le sol, il n'était plus soutenu que par la main de Shinichi qui le tenait. Celui-ci pouvait voir que son ami tremblait légèrement, effondré. Il fit signe à Haibara et à Agasa pour qu'ils s'approchent, puis souleva le petit corps pour le mettre dans les bras de l'inventeur. Ensuite, il sortit de sa poche la machine.

Préparez-vous, on ne peut pas rester ici.

Encore un voyage ? Après tous ce qui s'est passé, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

Nous n'allons pas voyager dans le temps, vous vous souvenez que cet appareil peut nous transporter dans le temps, mais aussi dans l'espace ?


End file.
